lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ilana Verdansky
|LetzterAuftritt= |Zentriert= |Auftritte= |Episodenanzahl=16 |Name=Ilana Verdansky |Alter= |Sterbedatum=2007 |Herkunft=Russland |Beruf=Kopfgeldjägerin |GrundAus= |GrundTrip= |IslandReason= |Link=Eskortiert Sayid bei Flug 316 |Familie= |Extra='Seitwärtsblenden' |Synchronsprecher=Eva Michaelis |Images=Ilana Verdansky }} Ilana Verdansky ist eine Passagierin von Flug 316, die den mit Handschellen gefesselten Sayid eskortiert. Sie ist eine der Passagiere, die mit Flug 316 auf der Hydra Insel notgelandet sind. Sie ist eine Kopfgeldjägerin und arbeitet für die Familie von Peter Avellino um Sayid Jarrah zu fangen und nach Guam zu bringen. Auf der Insel arbeitet sie zusammen mit Bram. Gemeinsam bringen sie den Leichnam von Locke zu Richard bei der Statue. Vor der Insel Besuch von Jacob besucht die bandagierte Ilana in Russland. ]] Irgendwann vor dem Jahr 2007 wird Ilana in ein Krankenhaus in Russland gebracht und fast komplett in Verband gehüllt. Welche genauen Verletzungen sie hat und woher sie stammen, ist unbekannt. Eine Krankenschwester kommt zu ihr und sagt, sie habe Besuch, was schön wäre, weil sie doch keinen Besucher in der ganzen Zeit im Krankenhaus gehabt hat. Sie sagt, sie hat den Besucher über Ilanas Zustand aufgeklärt, er wollte sie dennoch sehen. Der Besucher entpuppt sich als Jacob, der sich entschuldigt, es nicht geschafft hat, eher zu kommen. Ilana scheint ihn schon zu kennen und eine Verbindung zu ihm zu haben und sagt, sie ist froh, ihn zu sehen. Jacob fragt sie, ob sie ihm bei irgendwas helfen könnte und sie stimmt zu. Es ist nicht bekannt, bei was sie ihm helfen soll. Jacob erklärt Ilana, dass es sechs Menschen gibt, die sie beschützen muss und deren Namen er ihr auf einer Liste geben wird. Laut Jacob ist das die Aufgabe, für die sie vorbereitet wurde und die sechs Menschen sind die verbleibenden Kandidaten. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, als Ilana nicht länger bandagiert ist, sprechen die beiden erneut miteinander. Sie fragt, was sie tun soll, sobald sie „sie“ zum Tempel gebracht hat, worauf Jacob erwirdert, dass sie Ricardus fragen soll, der weiß, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Begegnung mit Sayid , dass sie für Mr. Avellinos Familie arbeitet. ]] Ilana sieht Sayid in einer Bar, beim Trinken von MacCutcheon Whisky. Sie fragt Sayid, was für einen Job er macht und Sayid fragt, ob sie eine "professionelle" ist. Kurz darauf verschwinden sie in ein Hotelzimmer. Als sie im Bett zur Sache kommen wollen, tritt Ilana Sayid weg und zieht eine Waffe hevor und richtet sie auf Sayid. Ilana erklärt, sie arbeite für die Familie von Peter Avellino - einen Mann den Sayid im Auftrag von Benjamin Linus getötet hatte - und ihr Auftrag ist es, Sayid nach Guam zu bringen. Ilana führt Sayid in Handschellen durch die Flughafenkontrolle, indem sie sich als U.S. Marshall ausgibt. Am Flughafen von Los Angeles bemerkt Jack Sayid, der mit Handschellen gefesselt von Ilana abgeführt wird. Später an Bord von Ajira Airways Flug 316 sitzt sie direkt neben Sayid. Als Sayid die Oceanic 6 am Terminal sieht, ist er besorgt und fragt Ilana, ob sie nicht einen anderen Flug nehmen können. Ilana entgegnet, es "wird dieser Flug sein". Im Flugzeug fragt Sayid Ilana, ob sie für Ben Linus arbeitet. Als sie fragt, wer das ist sagt er, er ist ein übles, manipulierenes Monster. Ilana fragt, wer für so einen Mann arbeiten würde, was Sayid mit: "Ich habe für so jemanden gearbeitet" erwidert. Auf der Insel Staffel 5 Im Passagierabteil versucht Caesar die bewusstlose Ilana zu wecken. Als sie zu sich kommt, sagt sie nur „Jarrah“. Caesar stellt sich daraufhin vor und erklärt ihr was passiert ist. Erschrocken schaut sie auf den Sitz neben ihr, auf dem Sayid gesessen hatte: er ist leer. Sie versucht aufzustehen, bricht aber sofort zusammen. Caesar kann sie aber noch auffangen. Mit Jins Ehering in der Hand steht Sun am Strand. Ilana kommt auf sie zu und fragt sie, ob sie jemanden verloren hätte, weil sie so suchend um sich geblickt hat. Sun erklärt aber, dass sie allein gereist ist. . ]] Nachdem das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist, überrascht sie Caesar, der gerade in einem Büro Akten durchsucht. Als sie ihn fragt, was er gerade eingesteckt hat, gibt er ihr, anstatt der gefundenen Schrotflinte, eine Taschenlampe. Sie sagt ihm dann, dass sie einen Mann im Wasser gefunden hätten, der scheinbar nicht im Flugzeug war. Caesar fragt, ob er einer von denen ist, die „verschwunden“ sind, was Ilana verneint, sie ist sich sicher, dass er nicht im Flugzeug war. Am Strand angekommen, sieht man, dass es sich bei dem gefundenen Mann um John Locke handelt. Später trifft sie auf John, der am Strand steht und auf das Meer hinaus schaut, und gibt ihm eine Mango. Sie erklärt ihm dann, dass in der letzten Nacht der Pilot mit einer Frau in einem der Kanus verschwunden sei. Danach spricht sie ihn aber darauf an, dass sich niemand daran erinnert, dass er im Flugzeug war, worauf er entgegnet, dass auch er sich nicht daran erinnern kann. Sie fragt ihn, warum er einen Anzug trägt. John sagt ihr, dass er glaubt, in diesem Anzug sollte er beerdigt werden. Verwundert schaut Ilana John an, woraufhin dieser ihr erklärt, dass das letzte, an was er sich erinnern kann, ist, dass er stirbt. greifen Frank auf. ]] Ilana und einige andere 316 Überlebende, inklusive Bram, tragen eine grosse Metallkiste an Land, die sie scheinbar versuchen wollen zu öffnen, als Ben kommt und fragt ob er helfen könne. Sie verneint. Nachdem Ben auf Caesar geschossen und die Hydra Insel mit einem Auslegerkanu verlassen hatte, übernehmen Ilana und 3 andere die Leitung über den Rest. Als Frank zurückkommt, informiert Jed ihn darüber, das sie Waffen haben. Ilana kommt zu ihm und fragt: "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?" Als Frank darauf keine Antwort geben kann, schlägt Ilana ihn mit der Waffe K.O. Dann sagt sie zu Bram, das sie ihn mit zu den anderen nehmen. thumb|250px|left|Ilana betritt [[Jacobs Hütte und findet sie verlassen vor. ]] Ilana und Bram setzen mit ein paar anderen und den bewusstlosen Frank Lapidus mit einem Auslegerkanu zur Hauptinsel über. Als sie ankommen, fragt Bram sie, warum sie Frank mitnehmen, wo er doch die Antwort auf die Frage nicht wusste. Ilana erwiedert, dass nur, weil er die Antwort nicht wusste, er trotzdem wichtig sein könnte. Bram fragt, ob sie meint, ob Frank ein Kandidat sein könnte, aber Ilana antwortet nicht und zeigt auf Frank, der wieder wach zu sein scheint. Frank fragt für was er ein Kandidat ist und sie sagt ihm, dass ihre Gruppe Freunde sind. Als Frank wissen will, was in der Kiste ist, zeigen sie es ihm und er ist sehr schockiert über das, was er sieht. thumb|250px|right|Ilana trifft auf [[Richard Alpert und die Anderen. ]] Ilana und die anderen machen sich auf dem Weg zu Jacobs Hütte, welche sie verlassen vorfinden. Bram entdeckt, dass der Ring aus Asche eine Lücke hat und Ilana betritt die Hütte, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Sie findet ein Tuch, mit dem Bild einer Statue darauf. Danach sagt sie den anderen, dass sie die Hütte niederbrennen sollen, weil Jacob sie nicht mehr bewohnt. Die Gruppe setzt die Hütte in Brand und Ilana führt sie zur Statue. Als sie bei der Statue angekommen sind, begegnen sie Sun und den Anderen, die am Fusse der Statue auf Ben und Locke warten, die Jacob gerade besuchen. Ilana fragt nach Ricardus und als Richard hervortritt, fragt sie ihn, "Was liegt im Schatten der Statue?". Richard antwortet in Latein "Der, der uns alle beschützen wird", was die richtige Antwort ist. Ilana sagt, dass sie Richard etwas zeigen muss und sie öffnen die Kiste. Die Leiche des echten John Locke fällt heraus. Ilana sagt, sie hat ihn im Gepäckraum von Flug 316 gefunden. Staffel 6 thumb|left|250px|Ilana sammelt [[Jacobs verbliebene Asche ein. ]] Ben geht in den Fuß der Statue, wo Ilana sitzt und weint, weil ihr Team tot ist. Sie fragt Ben, was mit ihnen geschah und Ben sagt, dass John Locke, der aber eigentlich Samuel ist, sie tötete, nachdem er sich in eine schwarze Rauchsäule verwandelte, auch gibt er zu dass "Locke" Jacob getötet hat. Ilana fragt ihn dann, wo der Leichnam von Jacob ist, und Ben antwortet ihr, dass Locke Jacob ins Feuer geworfen hat und er dann dort verbrannte. Ilana geht zur Feuerschale, wo das Feuer nun erloschen ist, und füllt einen Beutel mit Asche. Ben fragt Ilana, warum "Locke" Richard mitnahm und sie antwortet: "Weil er Leute anwerben will". Eine Krabbe liegt hinter dem Ohr von John Lockes Leichnam. Sie huscht davon, als Frank den Leichnam mit einer Plane bedeckt und bemerkt, dass Locke "schon ganz schön reif" ist. Als Sun Ilana sagt, dass alle anderen zum Tempel gegangen sind, drängt Ilana den Rest (also Sun, Frank und Ben) auch dorthin zu gehen, weil es im Moment der sicherste Ort auf der Insel ist. Sun hat Zweifel, bis Ilana nahe legt, dass, wenn Jin lebendig und auf der Insel ist, dann ist er auch im Tempel. Bevor sie jedoch gehen, sagt Sun, dass sie John noch begraben müssen. Während Ben, Ilana, Frank und Sun den Leichnam von Locke hinüber zum Strandcamp, dort wo auch die Gräber sind, tragen, fragt Ben Ilana, warum sie den Leichnam von Locke überhaupt erst zur Statue bringen mussten. Ilana antwortet, dass sie den anderen zeigen mussten, womit sie es zu tun haben. Ben fragt dann, warum Samuel nicht einfach seine Gestalt wieder ändern würde, und Ilana antwortet, dass Samuel jetzt im Körper von Locke feststeckt. Am Friedhof des Camps gräbt die Gruppe ein Grab aus und legt die Leiche von Locke hinein. Ilana fragt, ob irgendjemand etwas sagen will und Ben erzählt etwas widerwillig, dass er Locke kannte und erzählt, dass Locke "jemand war, der glaubte, er wäre ein Mann des Glaubens" und er war "ein viel besserer Mann, als ich jemals sein werde." Er fügt hinzu, dass es ihm "sehr Leid tut, dass er ihn ermordet habe". Dies überraschte Sun und Ilana. Als Frank und Ben beginnen, die ersten Schaufeln Erde in das Grab zu füllen, bemerkt Frank zu sich selbst, dass das "die seltsamste verdammte Beerdigung sei, die er je erlebt habe." thumb|right|250px|[[Miles Straume begegnet Ilana, Frank und Sun. ]] Im Tempel versucht Miles sich in einem Lagerraum zu verbarrikadieren damit das Monster nicht rein kommt. Trotz seiner Bemühungen die Tür zu blockieren, gelingt es Ilana, auf die Miles nun zum ersten Mal trifft, gefolgt von Frank, Sun und Ben, diese aufzureißen. Ilana fragt ihn, wo Shepard, Reyes und Ford seien, doch Miles stellt klar, dass er der einzige sei, der noch übrig sei. Miles ist überrascht über Franks Anwesenheit, doch Ilana erinnert ihn sofort daran, dass später Zeit für Erklärungen sei, und fragt nun nach Jarrah. Miles meint, Sayid sei am Pool. Ben rennt sofort los um Sayid zu holen, trotz Ilanas Appell zusammenzubleiben. Ben findet Sayid grübelnd in der Nähe des Pools sitzend vor. Als er ihn bittet mit ihm mitzukommen, indem er ihm sagt, dass noch genügend Zeit zur Flucht verbleibe, antwortet Sayid mit ruhiger Stimme: „Nicht für mich“, gefolgt von einem unheimlichen Lächeln. Ben entdeckt die Leichen von Dogen und Lennon, weicht angstvoll zurück und rennt schließlich davon. Zurück im Korridor fragt Miles Sun, wo Jin sei. Sun ist fassungslos, als sie nun erfährt, dass Jin am Leben und ganz in der Nähe sei. Ilana sucht nach dem Symbol zur Türöffnung (dasselbe, das auch Hurley benutzte), findet es und öffnet so den Durchgang gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die Gruppe – ohne Ben – entflieht dem Tempel, unmittelbar bevor das Monster den Gang entlang donnert. thumb|left|250px|[[Miles sagt Ilana, wer Jacob umgebracht hat. ]] Ben flieht aus dem Tempel und rennt nachts durch den Dschungel. Er stolpert und fällt hin, dann sieht er eine Gruppe mit Fackeln durch den Wald ziehen. Ben steht auf und geht zu ihnen. Es sind Ilana, Sun, Miles und Frank. Ilana fragt Ben sofort, wo Jarrah ist. Ben erzählt ihr ausser Atem, dass die Tatsache, dass Sayid gerade Dogen und seinen Übersetzer umgebracht hat, ihn nicht glauben lässt, dass er mitkommt. Ilana will wissen, warum Ben sich da sicher ist. Ben antwortet, "Nachdem ich Sayid neben ihren toten Körpern mit einem blutverschmierten Messer gesehen hab, war ich ziemlich sicher." Sun sagt wütend zu Ilana, dass sie gesagt habe, es sei sicher im Tempel. Ilana erwidert, dass es ihr so erzählt wurde. Ben schlägt vor, wieder zum Strandlager zu gehen, wo sie das Wasser im Rücken haben und es sei ja bekanntes Gebiet. Als Ben fragt, ob jemand einen besseren Vorschlag habe, stimmt Ilana ihm zu und Sun führt den Weg. Als sie zurück zum Strand gehen fragt Miles Ben, was das für ein "Ding" beim Tempel war. Ben erzählt, dass es dasselbe Monster war, das auch Ilanas Freunde getötet hat. Ilana fügt hinzu, "Und Jacob, richtig?, es tötete Jacob auch" Ben stammelt ein "Ja" und Ilana ist schon misstrauisch und fragt Miles, ob er der wäre, der mit den Toten kommunizieren könne. Miles erklärt, dass er nur die letzten Gedanken lesen kann, die jemand hatte, bevor er gestorben ist und dass er die Leiche braucht. Ilana gibt Miles ein Säckchen, in das sie Jacobs Asche gefüllt hat und fragt ihn, während sie zu Ben schaut "Also erzähl mir Miles, wie ist er gestorben?" Miles berührt das Säckchen und konzentriert sich, er kommuniziert, steht wieder auf und sagt: "Linus hat ihn ermordet". Ben wehrt sich sofort, klingt dabei aber nicht überzeugend. Miles fügt sarkastisch hinzu "Er stand über seinen toten Körper mit einem blutverschmierten Messer, also bin ich ziemlich sicher." Ilana wendet sich wütend zu Ben und erzählt ihm, dass Jacob wie ein Vater für sie war. Dann dreht sie sich um und führt die Gruppe weiter. Ben ist sprachlos. thumb|right|250px|Ilanas Gruppe erreicht das [[Strandlager. ]] Die Gruppe erreicht zum Tagesanbruch die Ruinen des Strandlagers. Ilana schlägt vor, Essen zu besorgen und ein Feuer zu machen, dann fängt sie an, mit einem Kabel herum zu hantieren. Ben folgt ihr und beteuert immer noch seine vermeintliche Unschuld und meint zu Ilana, dass Miles ihn bereits vorher erpresst hatte. Ben kommt wieder einmal nicht überzeugend rüber und Ilana ignoriert ihn einfach. Ben gibt auf und geht. Während Ilana arbeitet, kommt Sun zu ihr und fragt, wie lange sie denn hier bleiben wollen, weil Sun unbedingt ihren Ehemann finden will. Ilana erklärt, dass sie genauso daran interessiert ist, Jin zu finden. Sun fragt, wieso und Ilana antwortet, weil sie nicht genau weiss ob sie Jin, Sun oder beide beschützen soll. Sun fragt, was sie damit meint und Ilana erklärt, dass sie alle Kandidaten sind, um Jacob zu ersetzen. Ilana erklärt, wenn der richtige auserwählt wurde, wird derjenige schon wissen was es bedeutet. Sun fragt, wie viele Kandidaten es gibt und Ilana antwortet, "Es sind nur noch sechs übrig." Während Ilana arbeitet, kommt Sun zu ihr und fragt, wie lange sie denn hier bleiben wollen, weil Sun unbedingt ihren Ehemann finden will. Ilana erklärt, dass sie genauso daran interessiert ist, Jin zu finden. Sun fragt, wieso und Ilana antwortet, weil sie nicht genau weiss ob sie Jin, Sun oder beide beschützen soll. Sun fragt, was sie damit meint und Ilana erklärt, dass sie alle Kandidaten sind, um Jacob zu ersetzen. Ilana erklärt, wenn der richtige auserwählt wurde, wird derjenige schon wissen was es bedeutet. Sun fragt, wie viele Kandidaten es gibt und Ilana antwortet, "Es sind nur noch sechs übrig." thumb|left|250px|[[Ben erzählt, wie er Alex verloren hat. ]] Ben schaut rüber zu Ilana, die etwas weiter steht, aber ihn genau im Blick hat. Ihre Augen treffen sich; Ilana starrt zurück, und aus ihrer Perspektive ist nur Ben zu sehen. Sie hat Locke nicht gesehen. Ben rennt los. Ilana rennt ihm hinterher. Ben erreicht das Gewehr, dass Locke ihm hinterlassen hat, richtet es auf Ilana und zwingt sie damit, ihre Waffe herunterzunehmen. Nach einem angespannten Moment fragt Ilana, worauf Ben wartet. Ben erklärt, dass er weiss, wie sie sich fühlt, weil er seine Tochter Alex vor seinen Augen sterben gesehen hat und als er die Chance hatte, sie zu retten, hat er die Insel gewählt und tat es im Namen von Jacob. Ben sagt, dass er alles für Jacob geopfert hat und ihn hat es nichtmal gekümmert. Ben erklärt, dass er Jacob erdolcht hat, weil er sauer, verwirrt und ängstlich gewesen ist, weil er dabei ist, alles zu verlieren, was er noch hatte - seine Macht, aber das, was ihm wirklich was bedeutet hat, ist schon weg. Ben entschuldigt sich für den Mord an Jacob und sagt Ilana, dass er keine Vergebung erwartet, weil er sich nicht mal selbst vergeben kann. Ben hat sein Gewehr runtergenommen. Ilana fragt ihn mit Tränen in den Augen, was er will. Ben fragt, ob er die Erlaubnis hat, zu gehen. Sie fragt, wo er denn hin will, worauf Ben antwortet: "Zu Locke." Ilana fragt warum, worauf Ben unter Tränen sagt: "Weil er der einzige ist, der mich haben will." Ilanas Augen schauen schmerzhaft, aber sie sagt, "Ich will dich auch", dann nimmt sie ihre Waffe und geht wieder zum Strand. Ben schaut ihr einen Moment hinterher. Dann geht er ihr hinterher. thumb|right|250px|[[Hurley, Richard und Jack treffen auf Ilanas Gruppe. ]] Ben und Ilana kommen zurück zum Strandlager, wo langsam die Sonne untergeht. Als Sun sieht, dass Ben immer noch seine Waffe hält, legt Ben das Gewehr ab und bietet Sun seine Hilfe an. Sie sagt ihm, dass er ihr bei der Plane vom Zelt helfen kann und Ben macht sich mit an die Arbeit. Frank sucht weiter nach Feuerholz. Miles untersucht einen grossen Diamanten. Ilana, emotional aufgewühlt, sitzt da und schaut den Sack mit der Asche von Jacob an. Hurley, Richard und Jack kommen am Strand an und nähern sich der Gruppe und Sun rennt vor Freude zu ihnen, um sie zu begrüssen. Sie umarmt Hurley und Jack fest. Jack begrüsst Ilana und schaut zu Ben herüber, der abseits steht, genau wie Richard. thumb|left|250px|[[Richard glaubt, dass sie alle tot und in der Hölle sind. ]] Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben und Ilana sitzen am Strand um ein Lagerfeuer herum, während Richard etwas abseits steht. Ilana und Sun erklären, dass Jack und Hurley Kandidaten sind, um Jacobs Platz einzunehmen. Als Frank fragt, was sie jetzt tun sollen, gesteht Ilana, dass sie das nicht weiß und verweist auf Richard. Dieser lacht jedoch nur nahezu hysterisch und sagt, dass er keine Ahnung hat. Er offenbart, dass er versucht hat, sich umzubringen un dass seiner Meinung nach alles, was Jacob jemals gesagt hat, eine Lüge ist. Jack bittet um eine Erklärung und Richard sagt, dass er ihnen ein Geheimnis anvertrauen will, dass er seit langer Zeit weiß. Er sagt, dass sie alle tot sind und dass nichts so ist, wie es scheint; dass sie nicht auf einer Insel sondern in der Hölle sind. Richard sagt, dass es Zeit ist, aufzuhören, sich nach Jacob zu richten und damit zu beginnen, jemand anderem zuzuhören. Dann nimmt er eine Fackel und verschwindet im Dschungel. thumb|right|250px|[[Hurley redet mit Isabella. ]] Ilana will ihm folgen und bereitet ihr Gewehr vor, aber Jack hält sie davon ab und sagt, dass Richard den Verstand verloren hat. Er fragt, von wem Richard zum Schluss gesprochen hat und Sun erklärt ihm, dass er Locke meinte. Als Jack meint, dass Locke tot ist, fügt Ben hinzu, dass es nicht „wirklich“ Locke ist. Jack begibt sich zu Hurley, der sich etwas abseits befindet und auf Spanisch mit einer nicht sichtbaren Person spricht. Hurley sagt „Ok.“, „Was kannst Du tun?“, „Ja, ich kann dir helfen.“, und „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn finden soll, wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin er gegangen ist...“ auf Spanisch. Jack nimmt an, dass er wieder mit Jacob spricht und fragt, was dieser sagt. Hurley erklärt jedoch, dass es nicht Jacob ist und dass es nichts mit Jack zu tun hat. Dann begibt Hurley sich in den Dschungel. Ben sagt Ilana, dass es sinnlos ist, Richard zu folgen, weil dieser nichts weiß. Er erklärt, dass er Richard kennt, seit er 12 Jahre alt ist, woraufhin Frank annimmt, dass sie Kindheitsfreunde sind. Aber Ben korrigiert ihn und sagt, dass nur er selbst ein Kind war, während Richard genauso ausgesehen hat, wie heute. Frank meint, dass Richard also nicht altert, was Ben ihm bestätigt. Daraufhin fragt Frank, was wohl der Grund dafür ist. thumb|left|250px|[[Ben redet mit Ilana darüber, ob Richard zurückkommt. ]] Miles und Frank spielen Karten. Ilana säubert ihre Waffe währned Ben fragt, worauf sie warten. Ilana sagt, dass sie auf die Rückkehr von Richard warten. Ben erwidert, dass er darauf wetten würde ihn nie wieder zu sehen, nachdem er das mit der "wir sind in der Hölle" gesagt hat. Ilana sagt, dass Hurley ihn zurück bringen wird. Miles ist nicht überzeugt von Hurley's Fäigkeiten jemanden auszumachen der nicht mit Speck eingeschmiert ist, aber Ilana sagt, dass Jacob sie nie angelogen hat, deshalb wird Richard wissen was zu tun ist. Sie ist überzeugt das Richard zurück kommen wird und bis dahin werden sie eben warten. Später kommt Richard mit Hurley zum Lager zurück. Er sagt ihnen, dass sie das Ajira-Flugzeug in die Luft jagen werden, um den Mann in Schwarz am Verlassen der Insel zu hindern. Später bringt Hurley Blumen an Libbys Grab und Ilana kommt vorbei, um ihn zu fragen, ob er bereit ist, zur Hydra-Insel aufzubrechen. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie das Ajira-Flugzeug mit Dynamit in die Luft jagen wollen. Als sie nach dem Grab fragt, erzählt Hurley ihr über seine Beziehung zu Libby und wie sie starb. Sie spricht ihr Mitgefühl aus. Irgendwann danach geht Ilana zur Black Rock und holt vier Stangen Dynamit, mit denen sie das Flugzeug zerstören möchte. Als sie zum Strandlager zurückkehrt, sagt Hurley, dass er glaubt, es sei besser das Flugzeug nicht mit dem Dynamit zu zerstören. Ilana besteht darauf, das zu tun, was Richard gesagt hat, da Jacob ihr gesagt hatte, Richard wüsste was zu tun ist. Als sie sagt, sie müssten das Flugzeug für ihre eigene Sicherheit zerstören, packt sie Wasserflaschen in ihren Rucksack mit dem Dynamit und setzt diesen dann heftig auf dem Boden ab. Das Dynamit explodiert sofort und tötet Ilana. s plötzlichem Tod. ]] Nachdem das Dynamit sie getötet hat, geht Hurley ihre Sachen durch und findet eine russische Ausgabe von Dostojewskis Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch (Записки из подполья) und den Beutel mit Jacobs Asche, den er an sich nimmt. Richard und Jack streiten darüber, ob sie das Flugzeug mit dem Dynamit zerstören sollen oder nicht. Jack glaubt, dass die tragischen Ereignisse ein Zeichen dafür sind, dass sie nicht das Dynamit verwenden sollten. Richard besteht darauf, das Dynamit zu benutzen, ansonsten wäre Ilana umsonst gestorben. Später meint Ben zu Jack und Sun, dass Ilana kurz nachdem sie ihnen mittgeteilt hat, dass sie Kandidaten sind gestorben ist und dass deshalb "die Insel mit ihr fertig war". Er merkt an, dass er sich fragt, was mit ihnen passieren wird, sobal die Insel mit ihnen fertig ist. Wissenswertes * Ihre „Rolle“ an Bord von Flug 316 ähnelt der von US-Marshal Edward Mars an Bord von Oceanic Airlines Flug 815. Dies könnte eines der nachgestellten Elemente sein, die Ms. Hawking erwähnt. * Bisher wurde Ilanas Name in der Serie nicht genannt. Er ist jedoch den Credits der Episode zu entnehmen. * Castingaufruf: Europäerin in ihren späten 20, bis Anfang 30, welche große Intelligenz birgt, aber auch gefährlich wird, wenn alles herauskommt. Sie ist verführerisch und gewohnt ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen und diesen auch durchzusetzen. * Ilana und Caesar, die beide in dieser Episode eingeführt werden, wurden bereits im Rahmen der vierten Woche von Dharma Special Access erwähnt. Am Ende des Videos wurde auch jeweils ein Bild der beiden gezeigt. Die gleichen Bilder sind auch auf der Webseite von Ajira Airways zu sehen, wenn man einen bestimmten Flug im Buchungsbereich eingibt. * Die Produzenten hatten vor, sie in einer zentrierten Folge als Tochter von Jacob darzustellen, allerdings gab es dazu keinen Platz mehr in der Serie (Quelle bitte jemand anderes suchen oder mir einfach glauben) Offene Fragen * Wieso lag sie im Krankenhaus als Jacob sie aufsuchte? * Warum hat sie Sayid verhaftet? * Warum fliegt sie mit ihm nach Guam? * Gehört Sie einer Behörde an und wenn ja welcher? * Wusste sie, dass Flug 316 abstürzen wird? * In welcher Verbindung steht sie zu Jacob? * Gehört sie ebenfalls den Anderen an? ar:إيلانا en:Ilana es:Ilana fr:Ilana it:Ilana pl:Ilana pt:Ilana ru:Илана Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana Verdansky, Ilana